a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to coverings for architectural openings and more specifically to a nonretractable covering that does not extend and retract across the architectural opening, but does open and close by pivotal movement of slats used in the covering. The slats are pivoted about longitudinal axis between an open position wherein a space is defined between the slats to permit vision through the covering and a closed position wherein the slats lie substantially in a common plane and block vision through the covering.
b. Description of the Relevant Art
Coverings for architectural openings have assumed numerous forms over many years with early forms of such coverings simply employing draped fabric across an architectural opening such as a doorway, window, archway or the like. Retractable coverings in the form of curtains, draperies or the like have also been a popular form of covering wherein the fabric used in the covering is typically pleated and suspended from a control system for movement of the fabric between an extended position across the architectural opening and retracted position adjacent one or more sides of the opening.
More recently, retractable coverings of the venetian blind type have been very popular wherein the blind includes a plurality of horizontally disposed slats that are suspended on cord tapes or ladders and movable, not only between an extended and retracted position relative to the architectural opening, but are also movable between open and closed positions by pivoting the slats about longitudinal axis so that in the open position, a space is defined between the slats through which vision is permitted and in the closed position, the slats are aligned in a common plane blocking the passage of vision through the blind.
Vertical blinds are also very popular. Vertical blinds are similar to a Venetian blind except the vanes or slats used in the blind are vertically oriented rather than horizontally oriented. The vanes or slats operate in the same manner so that the blind can be extended or retracted across the architectural opening or the slats in the blind can be tilted about their longitudinally vertical axis between open and closed positions.
More recently, cellular shades have become popular wherein the fabric material used in the shade is comprised of a plurality of collapsible cells with the fabric being extendable across the architectural opening or retracted by collapsing the cells adjacent one or more sides of the architectural opening. The fabric can also be wrapped around a roller.
In some instances, cellular shades also include pivotal slats similar to a Venetian blind wherein the slats are supported along longitudinal edges by front and rear transparent or translucent fabrics such as sheer and the front and rear sheer fabric supports are movable in opposite vertical directions to pivot the slats between open and closed positions. This type of cellular covering is also retractable in nature and can be rolled about a roller at one edge of the architectural opening.